


De manos y celos

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 1: Principio [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Drabble1: Beginning, Drabble1: Principio, Funny, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Office Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una mano delgada, fina, de dedos muy largos y uñas cortas. En realidad, podía decirse que era una mano bastante bonita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De manos y celos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [About hands and jelousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274144) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Era una mano delgada, fina, de dedos muy largos y uñas cortas. En realidad, podía decirse que era una mano bastante bonita. Ianto quitó el polvo de la urna que la contenía mientras se preguntaba por enésima vez quién sería el dueño del dichoso apéndice. Era un hombre, de ello no cabía duda alguna, y muy probablemente humano. Y si no lo era, al menos tendría aspecto remarcadamente humano. Con seguridad, bastante alto, si es que sus proporciones humanas eran correctas, en caso de ser de otra especie. Sería pálido… Elegante… Atractivo…

—¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR ESO, COOPER!! —bramó una voz a su espalda y Ianto dio un brinco muy a su pesar, porque la salvaje advertencia del médico de Torchwood no iba dirigida a él—. ¡Acabo de pasar el nivel 350 y he llegado al Castillo de Jade! ¡¡Como le pase algo a ese ordenador…!!

Gwen Cooper hizo unos cuantos gestos de burla y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras, riendo a carcajadas. Owen la siguió, entre enfadado y divertido. Uno nunca podía definir con exactitud los sentimientos que movían al doctor Owen Harper.

—Esos dos están sufriendo una regresión a la infancia —susurró una voz profunda y melódica en el oído de Ianto.

El joven dio un nuevo respingo, sobresaltado, y, al girarse, su nariz casi chocó con los labios de su jefe, impidiendo que este le besara la oreja.

—¡Jack! —dijo Ianto recomponiéndose enseguida.

—¿Te he asustado? —preguntó Jack con su sonrisa de 20.000 Megavatios.

—No te he oído acercarte.

Jack volvió a sonreír, esta vez con dulzura. Deslizó su mano grande, delicadamente, por la nuca de Ianto hasta su espalda y lo besó con suavidad en los labios. El joven sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos, ávido de más besos y roces, pero entonces el Capitán se volvió hacia la mano en la urna, la miró y acarició el contenedor de metal con el mismo cariño con el que acababa de besar a Ianto. La sonrisa del joven galés se congeló pero su jefe no se dio cuenta.

—Si el día sigue así de tranquilo —dijo Jack—, podríamos vernos luego en mi despacho, o en los calabozos… o en los archivos…

Ianto recompuso su sonrisa y se incorporó al juego con su flema característica.

—O en la sala médica cuando Owen no esté…

—¡Buena idea! —contestó Jack con alegría, casi brillando por la emoción.

—Gracias —replicó Ianto.

—Nos vemos.

Jack deslizó la mano que aún tenía sobre la espalda de Ianto hasta su culo y apretó un poco la nalga derecha del joven. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia su despacho.  
Ianto volvió a mirar la mano misteriosa, que flotaba en su líquido amniótico ajena a los escarceos de los dos hombres. O, al menos, eso esperaba.

—Algún día sabré quién eres y hablaremos cara a cara —dijo Ianto en voz muy baja—. Pero, de momento, que sepas que el culo que Jack acaba de tocar… es el mío.


End file.
